


if i fell

by SilverMaxwell (Endless_beginnings)



Series: the good stuff [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless_beginnings/pseuds/SilverMaxwell
Summary: request; 'Mclennon fluff: John or Paul falls of the stage during a concert and breaks an arm...'Paul would have liked to think that their days of sketchy stages were over, boy was he wrong.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: the good stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539301
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	if i fell

Paul would have liked to think that their days of sketchy stages were over.

No longer would they have to stand on thin plywood boards or barrels with creaky planks of wood laid on top of them.

Just securely built stages with nice sound systems and lots of room to move as they see fit.

So when he walked across the stage of their current venue he was nervous about the loud creaks it made with every step.

They were supposed to go do a quick run of the setlist for the afternoon before the concert that night, nothing too major and overall wouldn't take up much time. Paul reminded himself this as he watches Ringo jump where he stood; daring to test the stability of the boards. the boards seemed to protest the action as they creaked rather scarily.

The stage was already supporting their instruments and equipment, as well as the many people moving about; it had even supported Mal,_ 6’6" Mal_ who had gotten tangled amongst some wires carrying one of Ritchie’s drums and had fallen _hard_ onto the floor.

So when rehearsals pass by without a single problem Paul’s fears quelled themselves.

The concert starts without a hitch, the crowd screams every time they shake their heads and harmonize. The songs go by fast and Paul watches his friends enjoy themselves from the corner of his eye.

Speaking of enjoying- From Paul’s spot on the stage he can see the way the lights overhead illuminate John’s features as he sings, the way his eyes crinkle with joy and against the brightness, the way he smiles wildly between verses.

John seemed to notice the staring, as he turned to Paul and gave him a small wink before turning back to the crowd.

Paul hopes the audience thinks his reason for turning red was due to the hot lights.

after their fourth song the lights dim low, George and John leave the stage while Ringo remains by his drums due to the fact he sat in a tall podium.

Mal passes Paul his guitar while another person sets up his mic near the edge of the stage.

Paul strums a few chords to _‘yesterday_’ and the crowd screams before him and he shoots them all a charming smile.

Paul takes a deep breath and leans forward.

_He falls._

He falls down 8 feet right into the orchestra pit.

Paul’s left-hand hits the ground first, as it had stretched out in a feeble attempt to catch himself. The guitar is thrown away from him, he doesn’t know where because the air is knocked out of him and he’s lying dazed on the ground.

It takes a minute for Paul to recognize what’s going on around him. The sound of a drum making contact with the ground is heard, single deep 'thump'. There are high pitched screams above him and a set of feet running across the damn stage, the creaking somehow louder than ever before.

“_Macca!_” John’s voice yells down at him.

Paul doesn’t even bother to open his eyes (when had he closed them?) because as soon as John yells a sharp pain begins to develop underneath him. It takes Paul a moment to realize it’s his arm pinned beneath him. He lets out a hiss of air at the feeling as his mind clears up.

Paul can here Eppy’s voice yell out, though he couldn’t make out what he’s saying due to the many others yelling. Paul _does_ recognize the sound of someone landing close by.

A hand gently touches his cheek (the one that isn’t pressed up against the carpeted floor) it’s a soft touch that Paul relishes in.

The hand slaps him.

It’s not a hard slap but it’s still a_ slap,_ it forces Paul to flinch and open his eyes to see a worried John looking down at him.

“You alright there, Paulie?” Paul nearly misses John’s question due to the noise above them.

“Yeah, yeah..” Paul answers back automatically as he moves to stand up. John grabs him by the sleeve of his right arm and pulls so that Paul’s sitting on his knees.

Compared to the stage the orchestra pit is darker, but enough light floods in for him to notice his guitar a few feet away and the people that are running down the stairs further up.

“Paul!” a voice calls up from above them. The duo looked up to see George peering down at them from the edge of the stage, beside him is the area which had given away, boards cracked and slanted down.

“You alright, lad?” he asks. This time Paul actually decided to check himself over; by that, he simply looked down at his arm...

_“Holy shit” _John reacts first.

Paul is certain that his forearm isn’t supposed to be bent _that_ way.

The pain finally hits.

The next few hours are a blur.

Paul is pushed into the car by Mal and driven to the nearest hospital. The doctor checks him over to confirm that, yes, his arm is broken.

They had attached a splint to his arm, as they had yet to set him up for a cast.

Throughout these hours John had remained close by, watching over him like a hawk while others approached him.

They finally get some alone time when the doctor leaves the room. Paul’s lying on the hospital bed, tired from the night’s events and the morphine given to him to lessen the pain.

As soon as the doctor steps out John is quick to lie down next to Paul, who welcomes him by immediately snuggling himself into John’s side.

John’s hand gently runs through his hair and Paul could sleep right then and there.

“You’re lucky this is was the last show” John laughs after a brief silence. Paul simply hums.

“What happened to the others?” Paul asks as he shifts slightly. John takes a moment to think.

“George and Ringo stayed behind with Eppy to deal with the fans, George didn’t want to at first and Ringo had no choice since he was stuck on the bloody podium”, John pauses as he recalls another thing “He knocked over his drums when he saw you fall, I think he was ready to jump too, I beat him to it, though”

Paul cracks a smile before the realization hits him.

_“I won’t be able to bloody play anymore!”_ He sighs rather dramatically, his head falling back against the crook against John’s neck.

“We still got the songwriting to do” John reassures him with a smile.

Later the others start pouring in, George and Ringo telling Paul how happy they are that he isn’t too hurt, Eppy rants on about having a serious conversation with the owners of the venue.

(John steals a kiss when the doctor isn’t looking)

Paul leaves with a light blue cast and before he even exits the car there’s writing already decorating it.

Ringo leaves a small smiley face near his wrist, a small note from George that says ‘hope you had a nice trip!” near his elbow.

John’s is the largest, his name stretched across the top of his forearm with the smallest of hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> a reminder that I take requests! my Tumblr is https://silver-maxwell.tumblr.com


End file.
